Currently, the urbanization is speeded up, and sub-districts are rapidly intellectualized and modernized. Consequently, the market prospect of development of building automation is very huge. With the development of building automation, a security system has become a very important component for building automation, which is provided within a building and comprises a plurality of alarm points for warning of theft, invasion and damage. Therefore, it is a strong deterrent to crime, and could maintain social stability.
However, the conventional security systems have not been fully computerized, and thereby could satisfy the requirement of usage at the same time at several different sites by a plurality of different users.